Esposados
by Houseshead13
Summary: Este House si que puede ser un completo idiota...igual, que novedad no?...Huddy my fellows Houseros!


**Bueno gente, les pido disculpas por mi larga ausencia, aunque no lo crean tengo una vida, si bien siempre prefiero vivir en esta vida de fantasia de House MD jajaja, pero uno tiene responsabilidades, y a veces es dificil hacerse el tiempo para escribir….y si se tiene el tiempo es dificil ocupar la cabeza en eso cuando hay kilombos de mayor importancia!**

**Aca vuelvo con un One-Shot que comienza trágico, continua cómico, luego un poco más de tragedia y tal vez una nota cómica al final nuevamente….**

**Les prometo que en unas semanas voy a hacer todo lo posible para concluir "De adulto a niño", continuar "Moving On", concluir "Gentleman"….lamento no haber hecho nada de eso en este momento, solo tenía ganas de escribir algo nuevo y no continuar algo empezado….asique un One Shot siempre viene al pelo para eso….espero que les guste y si es asi dejen reviews! Saben que son una caricia para mi alma…..naaaa, pero de verdad, apreció mucho a aquellos lectores que se toman la molestia de agradecer con un review a quienes escribimos y les regalamos un pequeño momento de distraccion y alegria!**

**Disculpen los errores de ortografia, me puse a escribir hasta recien y ahora necesito ir a dormir asique lo voy a subir y mañana lo corregiré, por ende cualquier error de gramática u ortografia solo es causa de la falta de revisión, sepan perdonar el no subirlo corregido como siempre lo hago!**

**Saludos!**

**Houses Head**

**Esposados**

-Por dios…eso fue increible House- exclamó Cuddy con su respiración entrecortada luego de que House aterrizara con todo su peso encima de ella. El médico se hizo a un lado y se recostó boca arriba respirando de manera ronca mientras intentaba recuperarse del éxtasis que había avasallado su cuerpo….

-Esperabas menos?- respondió sin mirarla con una satisfecha media sonrisa…

-No…..pero me sigue sorprendiendo que cada vez la pasemos mejor…..a este paso temo que mi cuerpo se apague por un exceso de éxtasis .-respondió ella acariciando la mejilla de House, que lo miró con sus ojos brillantes con los resabios de la lujuria que se mostraba exacerbada pocos momentos atrás….

-Es tiempo no crees?- preguntó él con sus ojos ilusionados…

-De qué?- preguntó ella confundida…

-De separar mis medias de colores de las blancas y negras!- respondió el sarcástico mientras Cuddy le daba un manotazo en el pecho…."idiota"…..-tu sabes de que….no me hagas decirlo….

-No se a que te refieres…..

-De blanquear lo nuestro….en el hospital….con Wilson….etc….-respondió él mostrándose impenetrable…..sin lograrlo completamente.

-House…..de verdad me gustaria hacerlo….pero lo nuestro solo tiene un mes….aun me parece algo prematuro….

-Un mes, tres días y 21 horas- corrigió él, Cuddy rodó los ojos…..

-Enserio cuentas las horas? Los días? Eres mas mujercita de lo que pensaba…-aseveró ella divertida….

-Cualquier queja de ese estilo deberá ser dirigida a Wilson…..no es mi culpa que me haya pegado algunos de sus afeminados manierismos…..

-No tiene nada que ver con Wilson….solo contigo, que eres un obsesivo que pretende cuantificar cada momento de su vida con tal de quitar cualquier cualidad de afecto de la misma….

-Oh si…ahora soy yo el desafectado….no es que hace menos de tres minutos te dije que quería finalmente llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel…..- respondió él más afectado de lo que hubiese deseado mostrar.

-House….yo también quiero llevar esto a otro nivel….pero…

-Pero que? Tienes miedo de que esto no funcione….

-Acaso tu no?- le preguntó ella sentándose en la cama, mirándolo de frente….

-Si, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo….no hay ninguna relación que no venga con ciertos riesgos incluidos en el combo….. preferiría que venga con un dinosaurio que baile como Michael Jackson….pero parece ser que no es tan fácil no?

-Tienes razón…pero no es solo eso….no quiero que la gente del hospital sepa aun….van a pensar que tengo favoritismos por estar saliendo contigo….la junta creerá que nuestra relación afecta a mis decisiones a la hora de supervisarte….

-De hecho tienes más que favoritismos con mis decisiones y con mi equipo- respondió él sentándose en la cama mientras clavaba su mirada eléctrica sobre los ojos grises de ella…

-No son favoritismos House….casi siempre tienes la razón cuando se trata de medicina….a eso se le llama confianza….se que esa palabra no forma parte de tu vocabulario habitual….pero créeme, existe tal cosa…

-Cual sería tu conclusión entonces?...Que por salir contigo me voy a equivocar más? O que tu confianza tu criterio médico para conmigo se va a ver afectado…. Porque si es así me parece una completa estupidez….

-No es lo que pase conmigo….es lo que crean los demás House….si la junta piensa que mi criterio esta comprometido puede ser muy caro para mi, y por supuesto para ti y tu equipo….

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido Cuddy, lo que los otros crean ver no es tu problema….si ellos ya hablan y saben de "tu confianza" en mi porque luego de esto pensarían que por estar saliendo tendrías mas favoritismos o esas idioteces .seria lo mismo….no dejarías de ser mi jefa, mal que me pese…. tendrías la misma confianza en mi que siempre como ya lo dijiste….si tu miedo es lo que piensen los demás deberíamos reconsiderar esta relación porque ese punto de vista no va a cambiar….ya que no te pertenece, en todo caso pertenece a los demás….

-Greg….yo quiero esto tanto como tu….solo que no es tan fácil para mi….se juegan intereses que pueden afectarnos y no quiero que eso pase….-respondió ella acariciándole la mejilla, House apartó su mano….

-No creo que esto tenga que ver con intereses….. ni siquiera con el trabajo….-respondió él sentándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a la médica…

-A ver, que es entonces? Dime, evidentemente tu sabes más que yo misma que es lo que siento y cuales son mis preocupaciones…..- exclamó ella enojada por la reacción de House, mientras este comenzó a masajearse la pierna que ya había comenzado a pasar factura luego de tanto ejercicio nocturno…

-Te avergüenza….te avergüenza que te vean conmigo….el adicto, cojo, lisiado, malhumorado que todos odian….no te sientas mal, yo sentiría lo mismo- dijo con su voz tan dolida que la médica debió hacer una fuerza inhumana para evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas…

-House….por dios….es lo más estúpido que te he escuchado decir….como se te ocurre pensar eso de mi? Yo no te veo así!

-Por qué no? Nada de lo que dije es mentira, de hecho es objetivamente cierto….-respondió él aún sin mirarla esta vez poniéndose sus boxers negros….

-Tienes una cojera porque el dolor no te permite caminar normalmente, solo tú lo puedes ver eso como algo negativo que te hace una mierda de persona House…..yo veo mucho más que a un adicto cojo y malhumorado al que todos odian…..

-A si? Qué es lo que ves entonces?- preguntó el poniéndose de perfil y mirándola de reojo, odiaba ponerse en ese lugar de auto compasión pero las dudas estaban….y la incertidumbre se hacía más intolerable que cualquier muestra de debilidad.

-Veo a un genio de mente demasiado afilada, a un hombre que está terriblemente bueno físicamente mas de lo que hubiese podido soñar con conseguir en un futuro cuando tenia 16 años, a un hombre masculino, o sea a un hombre con todas las letras, a un artista, un músico a alguien extremadamente culto, que realmente vivió la vida tanto como la sufrió…..puedes tener tus defectos House…..pero defectos son según quien los mire…..y en todo caso yo también los tengo, ni soy perfecta ni alguien que merece a un ser ideal que ni siquiera existe, que tal vez tu creas que existe….por eso piensas que no mereces estar conmigo….no es así ..-le dijo ella sincera, palabras que lo hicieron sentir reconfortado, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de palabras, ni siquiera de la gente que lo quería sinceramente, incluso esa gente se afanaba mas en juzgarlo que en decir algo bueno de él, tener algo bueno era tan poco factible de creer que necesitaba al menos hacerse la ilusión de que lo que la mujer decía era cierto….sino hubiese tal ilusión velando la ajenidad de lo imposible no podría haber nada más…sin embargo él no respondió, no supo que debía decir…..ese tipo de comentarios sobre él lograban descolocarlo….- ven aquí- le dijo ella haciendo que él se acueste en la cama para luego recostarse sobre su torso desnudo y acariciarle el cabello….

-Si no es eso entonces porque no le contaste a tu hermana que salias conmigo? Si mal no recuerdo le cuentas a tu hermana desde tu rutina diaria hasta tus ocasionales sueños mojados….ella no es del hospital…. podrías haberle contado….- Cuddy suspiró pesadamente…

-Si no le conté es porque es una densa House….si hubiese dicho algo así ella ya estaría organizando una cena para introducirte a mi familia, probablemente ya habría conseguido al mejor diseñador para hacer un vestido de casamiento y buscado entre cada recoveco del mundo un lugar para ir de luna de miel….de verdad quieres que le diga a mi hermana, ahora?- preguntó Cuddy levantando una ceja….él la miró algo asustado….

-No por dios….de hecho podríamos hacer de cuenta que no tienes hermana, de aquí hasta siempre?- preguntó seriamente….

-Ja! Si eso quisieras….-respondió ella divertida…-Podemos dormir ahora? Nose si recuerdas pero la jefa se tiene que levantar tres horas antes que el empleado!

-Bueno…..pero me prometes que vas a pensar lo que hablamos ? Nose cuanto tiempo más pueda soportar no alardear con Wilson de mis hazañas sexuales y de hecho ver si aprende algo pobrecito…..

-Jajajaja idiota….te lo prometo- respondió ella entre risas besandole los labios para luego apagar la luz y acurrucarse en los enormes brazos del hombre….

5 horas luego de haber dormido plácidamente el despertador de ella comenzó a sonar, Cuddy lo apago intentando evitar que House no se despierte, aunque ya era muy tarde…..

-A donde crees que vas?- dijo él con la voz ronca atrayendola más hacía su cuerpo….

-Son las 6 House necesito ir a mi casa a bañarme, cambiarme y prepararme para el trabajo y hacer algo de mi yoga matutino para empezar bien el día….

-Olvida el yoga y quédate una hora más conmigo, anoche hiciste demasiado "yoga" como para empezar bien el dia durante un mes….

-No House enserio….necesito ir a mi casa!-exclamó ella con urgencia en su voz….

-Por favor, quédate conmigo, te prometo que voy a adelantar horas de clínica…que me dices?

-Eso me gusta- exclamó ella besandole la frente permitiéndose por una vez en su vida cambiar la rutina….

No pasaron 10 minutos hasta que la mujer se quedó profundamente dormida nuevamente, pero él en cambio no pudo volver a dormirse….asique pensó jugarle una pequeña broma "no vas a ir a ningún lado" ….House abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y sacó del mismo unas esposas, no el tipo de esposas que podrían pertenecer a la categoría de juguetes sexuales sino unas de verdad, con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer coloco una de las esposas en su muñeca paso la cadena por detrás de una de las barras de hierro de la cama y se puso la otra esposa en su muñeca derecha mientras sonreía maliciosamente al imaginar a Cuddy volviéndose loca con su pequeña broma….

7 am

Cuando la mujer se despertó comenzó a estirarse y vió interrumpida su acción bruscamente….abrió los ojos y se encontró esposada a la cama y…..a House, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, divertido ante la cara de confusión de la mujer….

-Quitame esto YA!- le ordenó Cuddy en tono autoritario.

-No seas aburrida, vamos a jugar un ratito antes de ir al hospital…..-propuso él comenzando a besarla….ella si bien hubiese dado lo que sea por poder resistirse e impartir su autoridad terminó sucumbiendo ante sus besos, la poca ropa que ambos llevaban junto con las sabanas quedó desparramada por la habitación y una vez más ambos se encontraban en la cama respirando agitadamente luego de una sesión esta vez, de sexo matutino…..bastante mejor que el yoga, no?

-Okey House, suficiente….tengo una hora para llegar a mi casa bañarme y cambiarme….acabemos con esto por favor….

-Y que si no quiero? Recuerda que estas bajo mi poder ahora!- respondió él divertido…ella lo miró de manera asesina y él rodó los ojos….- dios….puedes ser tan aburrida cuando quieres- le dijo el médico comenzando a buscar las llaves en el cajón de su mesa de luz y por supuesto no encontrándolas ..Cuddy lo miró preocupada y él le indicó que buscase en el cajón que se encontraba en la mesa de luz a su lado….Cuddy al igual que él, no encontró nada mas que un cigarrillo de marihuana a medio fumar, una caja de habanos, una revista porno y algunas cajas con preservativos abiertas ….

-No hay nada aquí House!- exclamó ella al borde de la histeria, con su corazón palpitando agitado al sentirse atrapada y no poder hacer nada al respecto….

-Okey, estamos jodidos….-dijo él tranquilamente lo cual hizo que ella se enfureciera a un más….

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON "ESTAMOS JODIDOS" ?- gritó ella al borde de un ataque de histeria…

-A que es-ta-mos jo-di-dos- respondió él acentuando cada sílaba como si intentase comunicarse con un idiota incapaz de comprender el idioma….

-Ya deja de bromear House, dame las llaves!...-exclamó ella tirándose encima de él y comenzando a revisar el cajón que estaba a su lado, nuevamente con una búsqueda infructuosa…..las tetas de ella básicamente sobre la cara de House...no es que él la estuviese pasando muy mal tampoco, no?-No están aquí House!

-Oh si, esa fue la premisa principal cuando se me ocurrió comentar que estábamos jodidos…

-Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILO, ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS CON UNA ESTÚPIDA CAMA Y YO ATRAPADA CONTIGO IDIOTA!- exclamó a los gritos la mujer furiosa mientras le pegaba en el pecho a House que lejos estaba de alterarse de semejante modo….

-Ay por favor...ya relájate, estas inquietando al pequeño Greg...esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida Cuddy como quieres que no este tranquilo?...estas desnuda, gritando como loca y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto...podemos tener sexo ahora?

-Cerdo asqueroso!- exclamó Cuddy mirándo la entrepierna del hombre y observando como el pequeño Greg se encontraba en su versión "monte"...la médica agarró una almohada para luego cubrirse el cuerpo con ella, no le iba a dar el gusto de disfrutar luego de lo que había hecho, eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

-Ya tranquilízate mujer! Estamos en el siglo XXI, solo agarra tu celular y llama a Wilson para que venga a rescatarnos, no será la primera vez que se sienta un héroe rescatando a unos pobres idiotas en situación de desvalimiento….te aseguro que el hombre tiene años de experiencia con este tipo de cosas….

-No vamos a llamar a Wilson, ESTAS LOCO! Maldita sea estamos desnudos ni siquiera podemos alcanzar las sabanas que están en la otra punta de la habitación, DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA!

-Vergüenza? Con Wilson?...ni te imaginas las cosas que ha visto ese hombre conmigo….y las que yo he visto de él…..empezando por su primer despedida de solteros cuando concluyó caminar desnudo por la calle ayudaría a que se le aclarara la mente que tenía nublada a causa del pedo que tenía…jajajaja deberías haberlo visto, la policía no llegó a la misma conclusión…..Ja! Y en su segunda despedida de soltero cuando…..

-NO ME INTERESA LO HUMILLADO QUE PUEDE ESTAR WILSON ANTE TI O TU ANTE ÉL, YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VEAN EN ESTA SITUACIÓN HOUSE, MALDITA SEA, TENGO CIERTA IMAGEN QUE CONSERVAR!

-Okey tenemos dos opciones, una llamamos a Wilson o dos te amputo la mano…..siendo que los dos somos médicos no creo que pase a mayores, pero que te va a doler un infierno te va a doler un infierno, yo particularmente elijo la opción A…..y siendo que solo tu tienes acceso a un teléfono porque el mio está en el living deberías hacerlo rápido, porque mi pierna esta empezando a doler, bastante…..ah y por cierto no hablo de la pierna entre pierna alias monte Gregory, habló de la que tiene un cráter!- habló el médico, con un tono de voz bastante preocupado por el final, para luego buscar su "Stash" de pastillas en el cajón y encontrar todas los frascos naranjas vacios- maldición!...-exclamó dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada….Cuddy hizo lo mismo…..

-Genial, ahora el problema es tu pierna….no el hecho de que por tu culpa estoy atrapada aquí y no voy a llegar a trabajar…..al menos eso es bueno…nose supongo, al menos ahora vas a tener esa cabecita de imbécil ocupada pensando en una solución para sacarnos de aquí, no? Por supuesto que no lo harás por mi...pero si harás algo antes de que tu pierna se convierta en un gran problema, verdad?- reclamó ella con una nota de sarcásmo en su voz….

-Ya cállate….-respondió él molesto….ya había pensado en varias posibles soluciones las cuales a su vez había descartado por falta de materiales sabiendo que la única solución posible sería Wilson y que esa solución dependía de Cuddy que tenía acceso a su celular….

8 : 30 am

-Brenda….no me estoy sintiendo bien…..algo que comi me cayó muy mal…..es posible que llegue al hospital luego del mediodia si es que llego….no no, esta bien…...si, haré todos lo posible para mandar los informes antes del mediodia…..ok, estamos en contacto. Genial….

9 am

-House….estás bien?- preguntó la médica al ver el rostro crispado de House, su mano masajeando el gran hoyo de su pierna con vehemencia, su mandíbula contraída..

-Estoy bien….-respondió él sintiendo que sino tomaba sus pastillas comenzaría a vomitar a causa del dolor y el comienzo de una desintoxicación en cualquier momento….

10 am

-House…..por dios….estas completamente traspirado….-dijo ella al abrir los ojos luego de sentir que a cama se movía a causa de los bruscos movimientos de la pierna del médico, unos espasmos más que severos habían comenzado a hacer mella en su muslo herido…..House no respondió sentía que si hablaba no podría evitar vomitar, ya se sentía bastante patético ante la mujer por la situación en la que la había metido, ni que decir de su lastimero estado actual, agregarle un temita de vómitos ya estaba fuera de la cuestión .Cuddy quitó la mano de House de su muslo y miró atentamente la cicatriz notando visiblemente como el poco musculo que había allí se contraia y descontraia como si tuviese vida propia…..al ver eso automáticamente se olvidó de su enojo con el médico y se sintió enferma….comenzó a masajear el muslo a pesar de que House intentó protestar sin llegar muy lejos….-Cuando fue la ultima vez que tomaste vicodin House- su voz hizo eco sin encontrar respuesta alguna….-responde House!?- le rogó ella esta esta vez dando unas palmaditas en el rostro del médico…

-10 horas….-respondió él evitando abrir los ojos para no marearse más de lo que ya estaba…

-Por dios….te estas desintoxicando….voy a llamar a Wilson….-dijo la decana agarrando su celular….-mierda carajo….!- exclamó furiosa golpeando el celular con la mesa de luz a su lado…

-Que?- preguntó él debilmente..

-Se quedó sin batería….

-Genial…al menos pudiste decir porque no ibas a trabajar no?- preguntó él sarcástico, ella frunció su ceño enojada ante la descarada echada de culpa que House le estaba haciendo pero prefirió guardarse los insultos…el hombre se encontraba en una situación bastante más lastimera que ella….

10:45 am

-House….hay alguien entrando a la casa!- exclamó Cuddy cubriendose el cuerpo con una almohada y cubriendo a House con otra almohada quien evidentemente pretendía no hacer nada al respecto…..

-House? Soy Wilson…..que crees que va a decir Cuddy cuando note que no llegaste aun a trabajar….hay alguna razón por la cual no atien….-comenzó a decir Wilson a quien básicamente se le cayó la mandibula al piso al encontrarse con la escena en el cuarto de House….

-Que pasó Wilson!?- exclamó Thirteen corriendo a su lado y básicamente haciendo el mismo gesto que Wilson al encontrarse ella también con la escena….-Doc doc….doctora Cuddy…..- Cuddy se encontraba tan roja que sentía su cara y su cuello estaban a punto de prenderse fuego, pocas veces había sentido semejante necesidad de que la tierra básicamente se la tragara y la arrastrara hacia sus profundidades.

-Que está pasando aquí!- exclamó Wilson sin entender nada…..Cuddy intentando recuperar la compostura levantó su mano izquierda mostrando las esposas que la mantenían atrapada al nefrólogo, y a la cama…..

-Este IDIOTA! Me quiso jugar una broma y le salió mal! Nos esposó y perdió las llaves!- Thirteen y Wilson se miraron divertidos, la médica se tapó la boca intentando no morirse de risa ahí mismo mientras que Wilson comenzó a reirse a carcajadas sin pedir permiso…..Cuddy miró a ambos molesta….

-Vicodin….piano…..- dijo House casi en un susurro, sin fuerzas para hablar….- Thirteen corrió hacia el living y volvió con el frasco naranja y un vaso de agua, ayudó al médico a incorporarse y a tomar dos pastillas que tragó en seco, tomando luego algunos tragos del agua que la médica sostenía en su mano….

-Estas bien?- le preguntó Wilson preocupado aunque aun bastante divertido.

-Voy a vivir- respondió House comenzando a sentirse un poco mejor luego de unos minutos- Las llaves están en el cajón del escritorio donde esta la computadora- luego de que ambos fueran "liberados" Wilson y Thirteen permanecieron en el cuarto…..

-Entiendo que ambos quieran vernos a Cuddy y a mi desnudos….sobre todo Thirteen a Cuddy y Wilson a mi….pero podrían darnos un poco de privacidad así nos podemos cambiar?- exclamó House no tanto como pregunta sino más bien como una orden para que Wilson y Thirteen desaparecieran de una vez.

-Pensaste alguna vez algo así como que yo tenía vergüenza de que nos vieran juntos?- Le preguntó Cuddy al médico una vez que ambos estaban cambiados….sabía muy bien a que se refería la mujer, y esta vez tenía toda la razón….esta vez el médico dejó caer sus hombros rendido y decidió no responder con ninguna gracia, no responder en absoluto- Porque sino se te había ocurrido….creo que ahora podrías pensarlo!- exclamó la médica sarcástica y salió de la habitación…

-Genial, simplemente genial…..-dijo House suspirando al mismo tiempo que pensaba como remontar este pequeño evento…esperando que en unos pocos días no fuera más que una anécdota algo tragicómica…pero anécdota en fin…

**Fin**

**Reviews =) =) =) ?**


End file.
